


A Roll of the Dice

by roguewords



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguewords/pseuds/roguewords
Summary: Logan and Rogue play a game of Monopoly





	A Roll of the Dice

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, though I like to do fun things with them.

She was beginning to regret the decision to play this game. Hell, to come on this trip, even. But how was she suppose to know that Logan's truck would break down? Or that they'd be stuck in the middle of nowhere with nothing to do but hole up in this old cabin?

Besides, playing Monopoly with Logan was no fun. At least normal Monopoly. 

But now, she regretted her suggestion of strip Monopoly. The rules were simple--after you ran out of money, you started paying rent with clothes. Logan had agreed, built up a good fire and they both bundled up. Logan was down to his wife beater and jeans. Belt buckle included. Marie, well, she was down to her bra, panties and socks. The bracelet on her wrist wasn't up for play.

Logan rolled the dice and landed on his own property. He moved his piece. Marie rolled. Chance. *Shit* she thought."Go directly to jail. So not pass go. Do not collect $200," Logan said. "You know you can buy your way out."

"What'll it cost?"

Logan thought for a minute, then grinned. "Both socks."

"Fine," Marie said throwing her socks at Logan. Logan rolled again after batting the socks away. "St. James Place! You owe me clothing!"

Logan reached down like he was going to take off his belt, and grabbed his shirt instead. Marie stopped breathing. Sure she'd seen his chest before, but not in the firelight, not just him and her, not when she was just in her bra and panties. Sure she'd fantasized about moments like this, running her hands up and down his chest. Her hands on his hips feeling--that very obvious bulge in his jeans. Her eyes widened. A very large bulge. 

"Marie? You gonna roll?" Logan said.

"What? Oh yeah." She leaned over to pick up the dice and noticed her own reaction to Logan's bulge. Her panties were moist and she could feel her nipples through the material of the bra. She wondered if Logan noticed. Marie straightened back up and pulled her knees to her chest as she let the dice go. Doubles. She moved ten spots. Logan's. 

He smiled. "Go ahead and roll again first." She did. Boardwalk, also Logan's. "You lose, Marie."

"I know. Do I have to take them off?" she asked coyly.

"Only if you want to," he said moving the board to the side and crawling towards her. "Only if you want to," he whispered kissing her. His hands found their way into her hair, pulling her closer. "Do you want to?" he asked leaning back.

"More than I want anything else right now."

Logan got on his knees, pulling Marie up as well. Then he stood up and grabbed her behind the knees. She grabbed onto his neck to keep from falling. He moved them from the front of the fire to the bed across the room. Logan lowered her softly on to the old bed. It smelled rather musty, but Marie didn't even think about that. Logan was staring into her eyes with a look of pure desire. It was a look that she had waited five and a half years to see. He didn't disappoint. 

"Damn glad Hank made you that bracelet," Logan whispered as he worked his way down her neck to her collarbone.

"Un huh," was all she could think to say. She was very distracted by what his hands were doing; which were currently alternating between rolling and pinching her nipples through the material of her bra. His mouth continued exploring the area around her collarbone, while every now and then traveling up to her mouth for a mind blowing kiss. Marie's hands roamed Logan's arms and chest. She scratched her nails up and down his back. Logan reached behind her to remove her bra. When he got snagged, she giggled. He growled, which made her giggle more, and popped one claw. The sound made her pop up. 

"Nope. Nah uhn. This is the only bra I have with me, you ain't cuttin' it up." Marie sat up, unhooked her bra and slowly slid it off. she looked up shyly tucking her hair behind her ear. "Payment for Pennsylvania Avenue," she said handing him the bra. She stood up on her knees and slid the panties down. "Payment for Broadway." Logan grabbed her to where he was sitting back on his knees, pulling her into his lap. The coarseness of his blue jeans rubbed up against the wetness between her thighs.

"You're fucking gorgeous," he said bucking into her, pulling her down onto his lap.

"Yeah?" she whispered, out of breath from his thrusting.

"Hell yeah, darlin'."

She kissed him, and as they kissed he leaned forward putting Marie on her back. He broke the kiss when she started tugging at his belt buckle. "Pretty as that is Logan, I don't want it impressed in my stomach." 

He laughed as he sat up to take it off. Her stomach had a bright red spot in the shape of his buckle. After removing his belt, he leaned back to her and started kissing all around the red spot. His hands found their way to her thighs and caressed her legs before moving inwards. Still kissing her stomach, he slid two fingers into her hot wet center. He moved them in and out, eliciting a moan from Marie. She caught the smile on his face before letting her head rest on the pillow behind her. She let another moan and bucked as he placed three fingers inside her. The small laugh her gave as she bucked once more rumbled across her body as he kissed his way down to the damp patch of hair between her legs. She let out a sigh and then a gasp as his tongue replaced his fingers. Logan lazily moved his tongue in figure eight movements around her clit. She bucked again, trying to get closer as his teeth grazed the small bundle of nerves. "More, more," she whispered franticly.

"What?" he grinned like the Cheshire cat. She was so close to orgasm and he knew it.

"Please Logan, please," she begged.

He slid two finger back inside her, pounding away with his hand. When she screamed in ecstasy he dipped his head back down, lapping at her core. She let go of the handfuls of bed sheets she had in her fists. When she could speak again, she had one request. "Logan, I want you in me," she said.

"Anything you want, baby," he smiled, standing up. Marie climbed up on her knees, grabbing him by his belt loops.

"I want to do it," she said with a wicked grin.

"Anything you want."

His jeans had fallen to reveal the line of his hips and a trail of dark hair. Marie pulled him closer, then unbuttoned his pants. She played with the zipper a little bit, scratching her nails up and down. Logan shivered. She tugged the zipper down, her eyes widening. Marie pushed his jeans to the floor, taking him in her hand, pumping up and down. When he stood fully erect she let go and ran her nails carefully down the vein on the underside. 

"Stop that," he managed to gasp out.

"Why should I do that?"

"Because I want to come in you, not on you." 

"Oh," she grinned. "Well then, whatca waiting for?"

He reached down and grabbed his wallet from his jeans. He handed her the condom, "For you to put this on." Marie quickly ripped the package and rolled it down.

"Now what are you waiting for?" she asked, kissing him.

"Not a damn thing," he answered, kissing her back. They continued the kiss back to the bed. Marie let out a little squeal as they fell back. "You ok?"

"Perfect, baby." She smiled up at him. "You. In me," she demanded.

"Yes ma'am," Logan smiled back as he positioned himself at her entrance. "I love you Marie."

Her smile got bigger as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too Logan. Always have." She pulled herself closer as he began to thrust into her. "Go slow Logan, slow please."

He looked and saw the pain on her face, "Of course Marie." He pulled out and started again. Slowly he entered and stopped at the first sign of discomfort on her face. "Ok?"

"Yeah."

Logan pulled back out and then pushed back in just a little farther. It went on like that until Marie said, "Faster, Logan, more."

He stopped, "You sure?"

"Yeah Logan, please," she begged pushing her hips closer to his. He grinned and rammed into her quickly. The sound coming out of her mouth wasn't exactly a scream but it definitely said she was enjoying herself. They continued at a frenzied pace, with scratching, biting and a little hair pulling. When Marie started stuttering and whimpering, Logan slowed down. He pulled out torturously slow and then just as slowly went in. 

"Lo, Lo, Logan, please, oh god please," she begged.

He ignored her and continued doing the same thing bringing her closer and closer to orgasm. She whimpered wanting more friction, needing just that little bit to send her over the edge, and Logan being torturously evil was no help. When she went to move her hand down, Logan grabbed onto both her wrists.

"I'm doing this."

"Then do it damnit," she panted.

Logan kissed her and she bit his lip. "Fuck me Logan." 

He kissed her again, this time biting her lip and drove into her hard, suddenly, making her scream. He pounded into her several times, each thrust marked with a scream. With the next two thrusts he felt her muscles tightening around him. One final thrust brought his own orgasm, making him cry out.

 

***

They lay there in boneless pleasure for a while.

"So are you actually trying to kill me, or what?" Marie teased.

"IF I were trying to kill you Marie, you'd already be dead."

"True, still, wouldn't be a bad way to go," she said getting up and heading to the bathroom. "You coming?" she motioned to the shower.

 

~Fin~


End file.
